


For the Love of Mint

by Seaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaver/pseuds/Seaver
Summary: Yuuri’s settled into Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg by planting an herb garden, but when they return after a few days away, there’s a surprise waiting for them...





	For the Love of Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble written for the first Live Love YoI Bing. The prompts were Slice of Life and Garden.
> 
> Art by the amazing and talented [@ghostly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghostlybl)

Victor and Yuuri trudged into their apartment after a long flight to St. Petersburg. The worst part about competitions was the jetlag.

“It’s so nice to be home!” Yuuri exclaimed, dropping to his knees to greet Makkachin.

Victor had texted the dog sitter permission to leave when they’d landed. He loved coming home to an empty house, just he and Yuuri and Makkachin.

“It is,” Victor agreed, shifting their bags all the way into the apartment before joining Yuuri. Together, they provided Makkachin with all the kisses and belly rubs he deserved for putting up with them being gone so long.

When the poodle grew bored and wandered off, Victor turned his attentions to Yuuri. His fiance was so cute after flights, lazy and pliable, and he had a tendency to melt into Victor’s arms.

Today, however, Victor didn’t feel cuddling was the first thing on the agenda.

He nibbled on Yuuri’s ear. The surprised giggle that Yuuri let out was satisfying.

“Victor!” Yuuri complained playfully. “We just walked through the door…”

“So?” Victor ran his fingertips along the goosebumps that were popping up on Yuuri’s arm, a pleasant side-effect of the ear nibbling. They drove him crazy.

“I’m tired,” Yuuri went on. He still sounded half-hearted about it, so Victor didn’t stop, kissing his way down Yuuri’s neck and onto the top of his shoulder.

“Are you?”

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “Maybe not _that_ tired,” he admitted, and Victor felt a familiar wave of excitement over his victory. He was about to sweep Yuuri into his arms and carry him straight to bed when Yuuri added, “Just let me check on my herbs, first.”

Victor stopped kissing and pulled back, a fond smile on his face. Maybe it should have been a mood killer, that Yuuri was too concerned with his plants to be caught up in the moment, but when he talked about his herb garden, Yuuri got this sparkle in his eye that was adorable.

The first time Yuuri had opened the window in their bedroom after he moved in, he had been surprised to discover a planter box built into the side of the building. Despite the modern decor Victor had drifted towards, the building itself was old and had quite a bit of character.

Yuuri had studied the size of the box and glanced around at the neighbors’ windows, some of whom had planted flowers. “It might be perfect for an herb garden,” he’d told Victor excitedly. “It won’t get too much direct sunlight because of that other building.” He had spun around to look at Victor, face alight. “My mother always grew her own herbs. Can I plant some?”

How could Victor say no? Not that he cared one way or the other, of course. He had never used the planter box himself. But Yuuri’s excitement was contagious, and they drove to the nursery that very day to get started.

Now, Victor held Yuuri’s face in his hands, stroking one cheek with his thumb. “Of course,” he said. “Go make sure your herbs are alright.”

With one last smile, Yuuri pulled away from his grasp and went to the bedroom. Victor set to work wrestling the suitcases down the hall. He was almost there when he heard Yuuri mutter a small, “Oh…”

“What is it, _solnyshko_?” he asked. When no answer came, Victor abandoned the suitcases and entered the bedroom, stopping behind Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at him, almost sheepishly. “It’s the mint…” he said.

Victor looked over to the window. Through the glass, he could see the mint had grown quite a bit taller than when they had left. Victor could barely see the other herbs, lost underneath the blanket of leaves. The stems of the plant reached from one side of the box to the other. There were clearly multiple mint plants, their stems entangled with each other.

But that wasn’t the surprising part. The plant had spread. It grew out of the mortar between the bricks on the windowsill. It squeezed underneath the pane of the window, creeping its way inside. There was even a tiny tendril peeking out from a crack under the windowsill, halfway to the floor.

Victor bent down to examine it. “I never even noticed this crack before…” he said thoughtfully.

Behind him, Yuuri was speaking rapidly in Japanese. The tinny voice of his mother answered him on the phone, first with a question in her voice, and then laughter. They exchanged a few words before Yuuri hung up.

“Turns out,” he said, frowning at the plant, “that mint is incredibly invasive.”

Victor chuckled. “You don’t say.”

“I’ll fix it,” Yuuri said, a pained look on his face. “I’ll go to the nursery right now and get some weed killer.”

“Or,” Victor said slyly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We could make a lot of mojitos.”

Yuuri’s body relaxed in his arms. Victor squeezed him from behind until Yuuri started to laugh.

“At least our room will smell nice, now,” he said, turning his head to land a peck on Victor’s cheek.

Victor let out a satisfied hum. “Is mint an aphrodisiac?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh,” Victor said, spinning Yuuri around so they were face to face. “It must be you, then.” He found Yuuri’s lips and kissed, long and sweet.

They didn’t make it to the nursery until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seaverwritessometimes)
> 
> [@ghostly’s tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghostlybl)


End file.
